Season Two
Season Two of Glee: The New Touch (or simply referred as The New Touch or GTNT), was officially confirmed on February 10, 2014, and consisted of 24 episodes. The season premiered on April 19, 2014, and new episodes were posted every Saturday. The season finale premiered on October 25, 2014. The season kept on with the lives of the students related to Woodsville High School's glee club, The Freakshows and introduced several new characters to the series. It further expanded last seasons characters and their issues, while growing intensly darker and maturer compared to the previous season, including topics such as death, cyberstalking,suicide attempts, mental illness, hallucinations, self harm, teenage pregnancy as well as partying, romantic relationships, friendships, rivalry and growing up. This season takes place during the 2014-2015 school year. Cast New Cast Two new high school faculty members will be introduced this season, including a new cheerleading coach and a new counselor. In addition, there will be three new glee club members this season ater the departure of members Shan Wittles, Grady Ewen and Andre McBridge at the end of the first season. Jennifer Lawrence will join the recurring cast as Helena Turetsky, the new school guidance counselor. Actress and singer, Natalia Tena, was in talks for the role as well, however she was cast to portray Freya Fuego. Max Adler was reported to join the recurring cast and will play a character called Austin Michaels. In mid-March 2014, Angelina Jolie was confirmed to portray Olga Lobova, the new cheerleading coach in a main role. Auditions opened in mid-February and closed in early March, with the full cast being revealed. Main Cast This season will feature sixteen main cast members, including glee club members, returning from the first season: gay sassy cheerleader struggling with his parents aceptance, Brandon Day (portrayed by Brendan Dooling), sweet cheerleader, struggling from a relationship that may turn her world completely, Iris Novak (portrayed by Shaleine Woodley), head cheerleader, hiding her past with her bitchy personality and struggling to remain on the top, Kat Kowalski (portrayed by Elizabeth Olsen), popular football player, struggling with his inner demons, Kyle Stoner (portrayed by Dave Franco), sweet and bubbly, Leni Torres (portrayed by Selena Gomez), bisexual outgoing guy, dealing with family and financial crisis, Lucas Drake (portrayed by Colton Haynes), recently coming out bisexual, indie-chick, Rose Mitchel (portrayed by Nellie Veitenheimer), misterious and harmed, dealing with the past and his own mind, Samuel X (portrayed by Adam Lambert) and sassy and confident, Ula Dwayne (portrayed by Elle Warner), dealing with her financial issues and self confidence. New main cast members joining glee club include: new football player, Ricky Nelson (portrayed by Adam Gregory), new student, dealing with adjustment and social aceptance, Mason Coperland (portryaed by Brant Daughtery), and hipster girl dealing with family issues, Lennon Larson (portrayed by Elle Fanning). Also part of the main cast is glee club teacher, Nick Adams (portrayed by Mika) and new Russian cheerleading coach, running away from her past, Olga Lobova (portrayed by Angelina Jolie). Promoted to the main cast, after being recurring last season were: bitchy cheerleader and Kat's best friend, a Senior completely blind about her future, Lexie Hope (portrayed by Hayden Pannettiere) and Nick's girlfriend, coming from an ashamed past of sex addiction and still strugling to asjust to a normal life, Amy Little (portrayed by Mila Kunis). Seniors (Class of 2015) *'Dave Franco' as Kyle Stoner (24/24) *'Colton Haynes '''as Lucas Drake (24/24) *'Hayden Panettiere as Lexie Hope (24/24) Juniors (Class of 2016) *'Brendan Dooling '''as Brandon Day (22/24) *'Selena Gomez 'as Leni Torres (24/24) *'Adam Lambert 'as Samuel X (24/24) *'Elizabeth Olsen 'as Kat Kowalski (24/24) *'Nellie Veitenheimer 'as Rose Mitchel (24/24) *'Elle Warner 'as Ula Dwayne (24/24) *'Shailene Woodley 'as Iris Novak (24/24) Sophomores (Class of 2017) *'Brant Daughtery 'as Mason Copeland (24/24) '(NEW) *'Elle Fanning '''as Lennon Larson (24/24) '(NEW)' *'Adam Gregory as Ricky Nelson (24/24) '''(NEW) Faculty *'Angelina Jolie' as Olga Lobova (24/24) (NEW) *'Mila Kunis '''as Amy Little (21/24) *'Mika as Nick Adams (22/24) Recurring Cast *'Pamela Chan '''as Lisa Wong (18/24) *'Jennifer Lawrence 'as Helena Turetsky (14/24) '(NEW) *'Holland Roden '''as Sabina Love (14/24) '(NEW)' *'Max Adler as Austin Michaels (10/24) '''(NEW) *'Iwan Rheon '''as Ren Sayer (10/24) *'Cody Christian as Wezz Samson (8/24) *'Jessica Kennedy Parker '''as Angelica Dunn (7/24) *'Matt Lanter 'as Tomo Markovich (7/24) *'Zooey Deschanel 'as Abigail Bell (6/24) *'James Earl III 'as JD Williamson (6/24) *'Denzel Whitaker 'as Adam Wilson (6/24) *'Vanya Asher 'as Luka Zrinčović (5/24) *'Finn Harries 'as Drew Johnston (5/24) '(NEW) *'Jack Harries '''as Ethan Johnston (5/24) '(NEW)' *'Adelaide Kane as Shan Wittles (5/24) *'Melissa McBride '''as Joanne Abrams (5/24) *'Natalia Tena 'as Freya Fuego (5/24) '(NEW) *'Jamie Brewer '''as Natalia Danielson (4/24) '(NEW)' *'Tessa Netting as Ali Jennings (4/24) '''(NEW) *'Hale Berry '''as Elle Sampson (3/24) '(NEW)' *'Adam Hicks as Grady Ewen (3/24) *'Ralf Mackenbach '''as Erik Sørensen (3/24) '(NEW) *'Ali Stroker '''as Trish Salling (3/24) '(NEW)' *'Drew Barrymore as Georgina Novak (2/24) *'''Elizabeth Gillies as Lucy (2/24) *'Lena Headey '''as Galina Azarova (2/24) '(NEW)' *'Tyler Hoechlin as Nash Copeland (1/24) '''(NEW) Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season Two